The Tale of the Little Witch
by Firin
Summary: "Back when my Grandmother was alive she use to tell me stories of a friend she use to have. A friend who had great and mysterious powers. She said that these powers could make the flowers grow and the sky come to tears."


Chapter One

(Narration) Voice of a young man _"Back when my Grandmother was alive she use to tell me stories of a friend she use to have. A friend who had great and mysterious powers. She said that these powers could make the flowers grow and the sky come to tears. I never really believed that such a thing was possible. But there came a day when everything I believed was thrown out the window because on that day . . . . I finally met her. My Grandmothers strange friend."_

* * *

**_60 years earlier . . . . . . . . ._**

Knock Knock.

Knock Knock Knock.

"Mrs Webster? . . . Mrs Webster?" She shouted to gain the attention of the person inside. "It's Cecil. I've come for your monthly check up. Are you here?" She inquired. No answer.

She then proceeded to walk around the house in a attempt to find Mrs Webster. You see Mrs Webster was a fantastic gardener. Everyone said she had a green thumb. But wasn't seeming to have any luck.

After taking a second pass around the house she gently checked the door to the house. When the knob to the house gave, she entered. Upon entry into the house she found herself in a small but comfortable entryway. She knelt down and removed her boots. Afterwards she began to move from the entryway into the main house. She explored the entire house before entering the living room and there she finally discovered Mrs Webster. Mrs Webster hadn't answered because she was sleeping soundly in her rocking chair. A chair that sits snugly in the corner with a full view of the room.

Quietly Cecil walked towards the chair. Upon reaching the chair she kneeled down and lifted her head towards Mrs Webster' face. Never allowing her eyes to leave Mrs Webster' Cecil gently jostled her hand and said "Mrs Webster . . . . Mrs Webster, It's time to wake up." A slight giggle escaped from her mouth upon realizing that the sleep was so deep, it would take more then a quiet little question to wake her. So she tried another albeit louder approach. She shouted.

"MRS WEBSTER!" And with a great jolt came, "What the? What happened? Who's." came the flurry of questions as Mrs Webster was finally roused from her slumber. "Oh my. Hello dearie, I didn't realize it was and apparently I had forgotten what day it was." She said with a sigh and went to get up but was stopped with a gentle hand to the shoulder. "You can just stay sitting." Cecil told her.  
"Let me retrieve my bag from the entryway and we can begin. Is that okay?"

Oh yes, that's perfectly all right." Mrs Webster replied

She returned to a upright position and began walking away. As Cecil was walking away she could here Mrs Webster gibbering to herself. "I could of sworn . . . I was only going . . . Poor thing, I must've given her a fright." She said the last few words with a sigh and a hand on her forehead.

Cecil giggled silently to herself. Just as she reached her bag there was a knock at the door, so what was there to do but answer it.

She opened and found a girl only a little younger then herself facing the outside of the door. Mrs Webster' granddaughter Eloria.

"Hello Eloria, Have you come to visit your grandmother?" Cecil asked with a light smile.

"Oh, hello Cecil. Yes, I have. Might I come in?" Eloria replied with a slight jump.

"Certainly.

"Are you here for Grandmothers monthly check-up? Eloria asked after entering the entryway.

"Yep. Sadly though I think I frightened her a bit because I had to scream to wake her. Of course she thinks she frightened me." Cecil informed her with a overly wide grin and a hearty laugh. "Well best get back to Mrs Webster before she worries to much. Coming Eloria? She'll be happy to see you."

"Oh yes." she answered while removing her own shoes before she moved any further in to the house. As they moved to the living room Eloria's thoughts began to wonder. _"How does this girl do it? I mean she's only a little older then me and yet she goes around to all the elderly people on a monthly basis for wellness checks. Very peculiar. She must have some kind of assistance. If not, It should be . . . ."_ Her thoughts began to trail off just as they returned to Mrs Webster's position in the living.

"Eloria! How good to see you. I wasn't expecting a visit." Was Mrs Webster' response upon seeing her granddaughter. "But it's as pleasant a surprise as it always is." She said smiling gently.

"Thanks and it's good to see you to Gran." Eloria replied with equal brightness. How have you been? Are you eating properly?" she asked has she neared her grandmothers side and upon reaching it, leaned over and gave her a firm hug. "Are you still managing to tend your garden monthly or do you require help?

Cecil was quietly waiting while Eloria and her grandmother talked. She needed to get a few things out of her bag in order to give Mrs Webster her check-up. When she had finished collecting the items she resealed her bag and continued to patiently wait. A few more minutes ticked by before they finished and Cecil was permitted to perform the check and give the correct tonics.

* * *

**How'd ya like the first chapter? Was it okay?**

**Comment, Fave, or Follow. Or a combo of the 3.**

**PS: This thing is a pain to publish. Especially when ya have to keep going back to fix mistakes. I'll need to do it correctly the first time with the next chapter. That way it will show with no problems. Wish me luck. :D**


End file.
